Fellowship of the Ring
by yumienuf2eat
Summary: Can't really do summaries but the fic is based on the films but has a new character. This will be a Legomance eventually and rating may go up. R&R!
1. Something Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is Tolkein's world, I just play in it.  
  
A/N: Okay guys, this is my new story. I have based it on the films and just added a new character. Please review once you have read coz I like to know what people think. Faeren veren; sen narn natha ann.  
  
Legolas rode into Imladris with wonder written on his face. He had been called here for a secret council with Lord Elrond. He dismounted and looked at the sun. Figuring he had a few hours before the council he set off towards the training fields. Wandering down the paths to the training fields he let his mind wander to the council. Why had Elrond called them here? He knew that representatives of each race were coming so that either meant great joy or great evil.  
  
He hoped it wasn't the latter. He found himself at the fields before he knew it and he was faced with a large group of people. They were all clustered around two people fighting, judging by the sounds coming from the middle. He could hear the clash of metal, then the cry of someone who had been injured. Most of the elves drew back away from the pair and Legolas pushed forward to see what was happening. On the ground lay an elf, groaning with pain. Legolas looked at the blood coming from the arm of the elf to the other person standing above him. The person was masked and held a pair of swords that glinted in the sunlight, blood dripping from the end of one. Legolas knelt down next to the injured elf but was pushed aside by the masked person. The person held one of the elf's hands and placed another over the wound.  
  
"Nurnon mellonen" (Sorry my friend) The person whispered then took their hands away and to Legolas" surprise the wound was healed. The other elf stood up and muttered "thank you" then jogged up the path towards the centre of Imladris. By now many of the elves were whispering, the person glared around at them all and they all walked away muttering. Legolas watched with fascination at how this person could heal someone and then glare at everybody. The person had started to walk off, swords firmly held in their hands. Legolas jogged towards them.  
  
"Spar with me?" He asked tentatively. They turned around and looked at him, then took up a fighting stance without saying a word. Legolas drew his twin swords and bowed. The person just nodded their head irritably and tightened their grip on their swords. Then suddenly they darted forward and Legolas only just blocked in time. He swung both swords at the person but they somersaulted forwards over his head and tripped him up from behind. Legolas saw the sword heading for his body and rolled out of the way only to be caught by the other one aimed at his heart. The person stopped with their blade pointing at his heart. Panting slightly Legolas said "Amanton" ( I yield). The person dropped their sword and Legolas relaxed and asked "El man?" (Who are you?).  
  
Instead of answering the question the person said, "You are too easy to beat Legolas", Legolas" face registered shock at his name being used, "but I will take into account that you are rusty." Legolas stood up quickly in rage and had a dagger held at the throat of his opponent before they could stop him. "I gave you a chance. Now tell me, who are you?" He growled into their ear. His opponent batted his dagger away and stood facing him. Slowly they took off their mask until Legolas was faced by,  
  
"But you're an elf-maid! A mere girl!" He said shocked, looking her over. Her face was flushed and she had a bored look on her face that infuriated him. "You shouldn't even be on the sparring fields never mind sparring." He was now pacing around her and she stood there with her arms folded, tapping her foot while he lectured her. Finally she could take no more.  
  
"Why do you think I wear the mask!" She exploded, Legolas flinched. "Elf- maids aren't allowed anywhere near the fields, if Lady Arwen knew! Coming down here I get a release that no amount of embroidery and healing can give me. I wasn't born to be a little elf-maid who did as she was told! I was born to be a warrior! You've seen my skill, haven't I got skill?" She looked to Legolas questioningly, who was now visibly quailing under her rage. He nodded meekly and she carried on. "Nobody understands me here! I don't belong here! I belong with my brother, out in the wild! Not here sewing! I can't stay here any longer, I can do things that I don't understand. You saw me heal that elf, everybody whispering and muttering. I'm not supposed to be here but I don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
At this she slumped down on the ground and started to cry. Legolas knelt next to her but she pushed him away gently, wanting to be by herself. Only when she heard the crash did she look up. Legolas had fallen into a barrel of arrows that was at least ten feet away. She got up quickly and ran over to him. She helped him up, apologising over and over.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I don't know how it happened. See why I don't fit in? I pushed you gently and you flew ten feet. And I can heal people just by touching them!" To her surprise Legolas was laughing. So she dropped him and ran off towards the centre of Imladris, leaving Legolas laughing behind her. Legolas heard the bell to summon the council chime and he jogged up the paths to the meeting, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
A/N: Okay this has to be the longest chapter I ever wrote. 929 words (not including the author's notes or disclaimer). Hope you like it. I will try to update ASAP but I won't promise anything. Please review and I will reply to all reviews!  
  
Thanks Yumi xox 


	2. The Council

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is Tolkein's world; I just play in it.  
  
A/N: I don't know what happened but I can't reply to any reviews apart from the one I remember, but I don't know who it was by. All I know is they were horrible for no reason, if I wanted an original plot I wouldn't have based it on the films. Would I? Duh! Sorry the update was so long but I had to help my mum organise her wedding. Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Faeren veren; sen narn natha ann.  
  
Lord Elrond came out of his study to be bumped into by another elf that fell over and sat on the floor looking up at him. He looked down at her and noticed her flushed, tear-stained face and grubby hands. He helped her up without a word took into his study and bade her wash her face and hands and braid her hair before walking towards the meeting with her. Shaking his head he began to speak.  
  
"What are we going to do with you Finnaer?" She looked down ashamed, he noticed this and carried on. "I know you go to the sparring fields and I know you have great skill" She looked at him with shock written all over her face. "I would like you to come to a meeting that is being held now and go on a mission that your brother will no doubt be going on too. I know how you feel about not belonging here and I think your skill of fighting and healing could be used for this task. Do you accept?" He looked at her smiling and saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I accept my Lord Elrond! All I have ever wanted is to travel with my brother! Have my skill recognised; not just be an elf-maid. Oh thank you! Thank you!" She hugged him and bounced on her feet, crying with joy. Elrond took her by the shoulders. "Calm down now, you are to go to an important meeting. Do not speak unless you are spoken to and wait until the last moment to join the mission. Do you understand?" He looked at her sternly and she nodded. "Now go sit by your brother and be silent. And please keep your temper under control!" She nodded meekly and went to sit down.  
  
People looked up in surprise at the elven-maid dressed in a black tunic and black leggings with her fiery, copper hair braided above her ears and its waves and curls cascading down her back. None more so than Legolas, whose eyes lit up when he saw her and smiled but received a glare in return. She sat down next to Aragorn who gave her a small smile and patted her hand before turning his full attention on Lord Elrond who was standing before them all, ready to begin.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old...You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Finnaer who had been looking at the people around her snapped her head up at the mention of the Black Land. Now she was interested and Elrond noticed he had her full attention and his eyes lit up in a smile. "Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"  
  
Finnaer watched as a small figure stood and placed a solid gold ring upon the pedestal. She looked at the ring carefully from where she sat; she could feel a great amount of evil magic woven around it and knew that it was dangerous to her and everyone around her if she were to touch it. She looked up at the sound of a voice.  
  
"So it is true... The doom of men... It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring?" A tall man had stood up and was trying to persuade people to let him have the ring. She decided straight away that she did not like this man and that she would keep an eye on him, if he were to join the quest. He carried on speaking. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay." Finnaer felt Aragorn tense beside her. "By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said shortly. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The man spat at Aragorn. Finnaer tensed and opened her mouth to say something but was stayed by a hand on her arm from Aragorn and a look form Lord Elrond.  
  
Legolas stood up and faced the man who was seething with rage. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance" The man turned to Aragorn. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" He looked at Aragorn disbelievingly. "And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas said, Finnaer noted the pride in his voice.  
  
Aragorn seemed tense beside Finnaer and she put a hand lightly on his leg. She felt him relax. "Havo dad Legolas" (Sit down Legolas) He said quietly. Legolas returned to his seat as did the man who muttered "Gondor has no King; Gondor needs no King."  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Said Gandalf sternly from across the semi-circle of gathered people. "You have only one choice." Said Elrond looking around at them all. "The ring must be destroyed". A dwarf stood up, axe in hand. "Then what are we waiting for..." He ran towards the ring and struck it with his axe, only for it to shatter and be flown backwards. Finnaer noticed that the hobbit had flinched when the axe made contact with the ring. The dwarf was picked up by another elderly dwarf and sat back down.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond finished and looked around at them all. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." Finnaer looked over at the man who had insulted Aragorn. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" He scoffed.  
  
Legolas jumped up. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Gimli jumped up also. "And I suppose you think you should be the one to do it!" The two turned to glare at each other. The man stood up again. And if we fail, what then? What if Sauron takes back what is his?" Finnaer sat back in her chair and surveyed the situation with amusement. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf.... Never trust an elf!" The dwarf shouted.  
  
Everyone except Aragorn, Finnaer, Elrond and Frodo joined the argument but over the noise Finnaer heard something else. The ring was whispering and by the looks of it, she was not the only one to hear. The hobbit jumped up and shouted over the din. "I will take it!" They all carry on shouting so he shouted louder. "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor." Everyone stopped shouting and turned to look at him. "Though... I do not know the way."  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Said Gandalf placing a hand on the hobbit's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn rose from beside Finnaer and knelt in front of Frodo. "If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." He stood up and stood beside Frodo, his hand on his other shoulder.  
  
"And you have my bow." Legolas said joining the group. "And my axe!" Said Gimli looking at Legolas who didn't look to happy.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said walking towards the group.  
  
Finnaer stood up and walked towards the small group. She knelt in front of Frodo. "You have my swords and healing, little one. Use them well." She stood next to Aragorn who grasped her hand.  
  
"'Ere! Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!" Said a bush from which a hobbit popped. "No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Elrond said with amusement in his voice. "Hey! We're comin' too" said another voice and two more hobbits popped out from behind pillars. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us" Said one folding his arms. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing." Said the other. "Well, that rules you out, Pip!" The one who had spoken looked at the other with disdain on his face. Finnaer giggled slightly.  
  
"Nine companions. So be it. You shall be The Fellowship of the Ring" Elrond said proudly. Finnaer squeezed Aragorn's hand who smiled slightly knowing how much it meant to her to be allowed to go.  
  
"Right! Where are we going?" Asked Pippin. 


	3. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me blah blah blah except Finnaer.  
  
A/N: To start with I would like to apologise for the fact I wrote nine companions when there are actually ten. Well not much else to say. Hope you like this chapter. Faeren veren; sen narn natha ann.  
  
The Fellowship set out from Rivendell early next morning. Finnaer bounced forwards at the front of the group watched by an amused Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"So she is your sister?" asked Legolas confusion in his voice. Aragorn nodded "Yes, my father found her when I was very young and we looked after her then when my father died and I became a ranger I brought her to Rivendell to grow up amongst other elves. But she has always been different." Aragorn smiled at the memories.  
  
"I see" said Legolas and watched Finnaer skip along and pick a flower off a branch and put it behind her ear.  
  
The Fellowship had climbed over mountains and had come to rest at the summit of a small hill.  
  
"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor." Said Gandalf while they all settled down to rest.  
  
Finnaer, Aragorn, Sam and Frodo sat watching Boromir fencing with Pippin and Merry. "...three, four, five. Good, very good..." said Boromir sparring with Pippin. "Move your feet!" Said Aragorn giving hints to the two hobbits.  
  
"That's good Pippin" encouraged Merry. "Thanks" replied Pippin. Finnaer got up and went to stand near Gandalf. "If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I would say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Grumbled Gimli.  
  
"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Answered Gandalf. "Ow!" Finnaer spun round to see Merry shaking his hand. "Sorry!" said Boromir before being kicked in the shin and wrestled to the ground by Merry and Pippin. "For the Shire!" shouted Pippin.  
  
"What's that?" asked Sam standing up. Everybody turns to look. "Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud" dismissed Gimli. "It's moving fast," said Boromir getting up breathless "And against the wind"  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted. "Hide!" shouted Aragorn. Finnaer stood frozen watching the crows drawing closer as everyone hurried to put out the fire and hide everything. Aragorn noticed her standing there and shouted to Legolas who picked her up around the middle and threw her under the same bush as him covering her with his body. A few minutes passed in which Finnaer and Legolas stared at each other breathing heavily. Finally the crows flew over and everybody got out from under bushes and rocks.  
  
"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf told them all pointing to the forbidding mountain.  
  
A/N: I know it's just a small one but I promise to write more next time. 


	4. Braving Caradharas

Disclaimer: This is Tolkein's world I just play in it.  
  
A/N: Well I have six weeks off school so I am planning to update about twice a week maybe more and by the who knows I might have finished this fic and gone on to another one. Faeren veren; sen narn natha ann.  
  
The Fellowship made it's way up the mountain. Finnaer grumbled to herself about "being picked up and thrown" then "lain on top of". Aragorn listened to her with some amusement.  
  
Suddenly Frodo slipped and fell down the mountain coming to a stop at Aragorn's feet who picked him up. Frodo checked for the ring around his neck and found it wasn't there. He looked for it frantically to see Boromir holding it up and muttering to himself.  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted to the man his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing..." Boromir muttered to himself staring at the ring oblivious to Aragorn and Finnaer who was standing behind him, hand on her dagger.  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn called again, "Give the ring to Frodo!" Finnaer stared at Aragorn. She had never heard him sound so dangerous. She willed Boromir to hand over the ring; she did not want to see her brother spill his blood.  
  
"As you wish, I care not..." Boromir gave the ring to Frodo and ruffled the hobbit's hair. He strode off up the mountain and Finnaer watched as Aragorn's grip on his sword relaxed. She sighed inwardly and carried on up the mountain with Merry and Pippin who asked her continuous questions.  
  
Gandalf led the Fellowship through the deep drifts of snow on Caradharas. Finnaer walked behind on top of the snow with Legolas who suddenly sprinted to the front of the group and stood listening.  
  
"There is a foul voice on the air...," He said quietly. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted as rocks dropped from above them threatening to squash them all. They all threw themselves under the protection of a small overhanging of rock.  
  
"He is trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted over the noise of the howling wind. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"  
  
"No!" Gandalf hauled himself up onto the rock next to Legolas and tried a counter spell "Losto Caradharas, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith!" (Sleep Caradharas, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)  
  
More spells could be heard across the wind "Cuiva nwalca Carnirassë! Nai yarvaxëa rasselya taltuva ñotto-carinnar!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!) Lightning struck then and caused an even bigger avalanche, which completely buried the whole company as they dug themselves out the talked of other ways south.  
  
"We must get off the mountain, make for the Gap of Rohan, or take the West Road to my city..." Boromir shouted from near the back. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.  
  
Then Gimli piped up with a suggestion. "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Finnaer watched all this with interest, noting Gandalf's faraway look when Gimli mentioned Moria. She could feel his fear and she felt confused.  
  
"Let the ringbearer decide." Gandalf said finally, everybody looked to Frodo. "Frodo?"  
  
Frodo thought for a moment. "We will go through the mines" Finnaer knew at that moment that one of the company would be lost in the mines and she was terrified.  
  
"So be it..." Muttered Gandalf, loud enough so that only elves heard it. 


End file.
